3:: Offcial Turnning Point
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: Third instalment of my Yaoi series: Sora used to adore Roxas, 'til the blond pushed him away. After having beaten up Roxas and his boyfriend Axel, Sora was more the ready to take the punishment. But after Axel & Seifer Rape the young teen- can he go on?
1. Confused

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.**

**Warning!:: This story is a follow-up, a third part in my Yaoi series- that started with 'A Flicker of the Flame'.  
You might want to read it along with 'Yudachi' before you read this.**

**Either way, if you don't like Yaoi...or have something known as HOMOPHOBIA,  
I would not sudjest you read my fics.  
I don't like hate mail, love fan mail, and enjoy getting constructive reviews.**

**This in the only warning and disclaimer for the whole chapter (meaning it covers the whole thing.)  
So I don't have to bother with it for every chapter.**

**This is Sora's story, told by him in his own POV, more or less like a diary.  
This is a bit different then most of my work, but I think you'll enjoy it as much as me.**

**Now then,  
Please enjoy Sora's very own instalment!****

* * *

**

**Offcially: Confused  
**_How did I become like this?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sometimes, I wonder...  
What would have happened if he didn't push me away that day.  
What if he had let me go on following him, being around him, like the love-sick puppy I used to be.

I used to adore my brother.  
So much, that it worried my mother.  
She would aske me everyday, _"So Sora, how much do you love me?"_

I'd smile and reply, _"As much as always, mom."_

But when she used to ask me about Roxas...  
The answer never changed.  
_More and more each day._

I was my mom's little angel clear on up until that day.  
At having just turned 16, I was still her favorite.

Roxas, when ever she talked about him, she always had this suspisious tone.  
Like she was waiting. Because she knew he would screw up.  
And when he did, She wouldn't hessitate to remind him of doing so.

I could never understand why she was always so hard on him.  
But I admired his strength to take it with his smile, the way he'd tell her his promise to try harder and do better.  
Always.

I wanted to be strong like him.

He had never liked the way I followed him around.  
Ever sense we were small.

Then there was his best friend, Axel.

The flaming red-headed bad boy that all the girls wanted, but couldn't get their hands on.  
The one that could make anyone melt with that smile of his.  
His bright green eyes that were always kind to me.

When ever I could get him alone, when Roxas was busy....I liked those times the best.  
He made me feel like I belonged.  
Like I wasn't just the shadow of my brother.

He even called me his little brother.

Oh God, how naive I was....  
I remember obsesing over his cigarette smell.  
Wanting to do everything they did.

How Stupid.

When Axel had dissapeared for a year, I saw my brother change.  
That was a year or so after I had stopped talking to him...  
After he had pushed me away.  
Because he didn't want me around him.

On my 17th birthday, He left suddenly.  
Taking his skateboard and sneaking out the front door.

I had my girlfriend on my arm, Olette was her name.  
She was pretty okay..but a little odd at times.  
And Gigggly.

But thats not what I'm talking about here...

Roxas.

I watched him go, but didn't dare follow.  
I only frowned and pretended not to notice.  
Like I did a lot.

It was my way of trying to show that I didn't care that he didn't care about me...  
Or at least, I tried.

I had to say, when I heard a week later....that my brother was gay-  
I was shocked.  
Maybe not as much as my mom.

She went crazy after he came by and told us.  
She told me I didn't dare be like him.  
To stay straight, have sex with Olette...  
Be a normal son.

I told her not to worry.

I had let myself go.  
Became a playboy for my horny female teachers...managing to get a schollership of sorts into a good school.  
Yeah, Olette knew.  
So did my other friends.  
Hayner, Olette's brother- Tidus, and Riku.

Maybe I screwed up big time.  
But for a while, I was spying on my brother and his gay little relationship.  
It burned me inside...  
Seeing him with Axel in such a way.

I always barfed after words.

It made me so sick.  
The damn man was a Homo.

So I hated them.  
So much, that I wanted to make them pay.

It was on accedent that we had seen them come out of the club one night...  
But seeing my brother dressed like a gay slut, made me more pissed then hell.

So the guys and I jumped them.  
I was so angry...I beat him.  
I beat up my own brother.

And in my rage...I pulled out the knife I had gotten for christmas.  
I stabbed him.

Over and over again...  
Screaming at him.  
Trying to tell him how hurt I was.  
But the only thing that came out were hurtful things.  
I called him a nasty homo.  
A Damned man, an anal slut...and so much more.  
He passed out.

So me and the guys ran off...leaving them there in the alley.

Riku promptly got sick.  
Hayner had to take care of a broken nose.  
Tidus was pretty shaken up.  
Me?  
Well......I was still pretty worked up.  
I didn't know what I had done.

For a while after that...  
A month or so, I didn't even think about them.  
_I didn't care if they were alive or dead._

_"Sora! I can't take it anymore....I have to...I can't live with this."  
_I don't know how many times Riku said those words to me.  
He was worried about us being found out.  
That what we had done would be uncovered.

I told him not to think about it.  
What did I care?  
It was done, and that was that.

I wasn't sure when he had even aquired a guilt feeling...  
But I never felt it.

Somehow, I just knew.  
What ever happened to me after it was done, I deserved.

So that day, after school-  
When I saw Axel's car...  
I knew.

But I made sure that Riku left.  
I couldn't let him take the blunt of what had been my doing all along.  
Riku...he had been there for me after Roxas pushed me away.  
Without him, I would have been all alone.  
He's my best friend.

After everyone else was gone, I slipped back into the school.  
In the teacher's lounge, I knew where one of the teacher's kept her stash of powdered ecstacy....  
So I helped myself.

After all, it might make things a bit easier.

It wasn't long after I had taken some, that Axel and a guy called Seifer came in after me.  
My eyes were somewhat blurry, and I could feel my body heat rising from the drug.

Why they were doing this...I knew all to well.  
As to why they chose this punishment...  
I knew that too.

All through it, as I was entered...  
my arms held over my head,  
and nasty taunts chanted at me,  
I knew.

Axel wouldn't look my in the eyes.  
I couldn't hold in my small pants and whines...  
The drug made sure of that.

In the end...I came.

They left me in my drug and sex induced state soon after that.

I never saw Axel again after that.

I must have fallen asleep, because in the morning, a teacher found me.  
They could see what had apparently happened- taking me to the hospital and then to the police station.

But for some reason....those green eyes, those that I used to know- the ones that had refused to look at me...  
I wouldn't tell them about him.

I told them to leave me alone.  
I was fine...  
well, maybe.

It was when I left the station, it looked like it was going to rain.  
It had been sunny a few moments before...So it was like the clouds came from no where.  
What we call, Yudachi.  
Or, a Sudden evening rain.

I sighed as I glanced up, hearing someone's pounding footsteps on the pavement.

Roxas.

His expression was one of uncertain fear.  
But he also looked worried.  
...Not about himself, but for me.

So I let go of my hate.  
I let the Yudachi wash it all away as the rain started to pour down.  
and I managed a small smile.

His eyes looked so happy..  
It was just like it used to be, for a moment.

So this is where I am now.  
One week later.

I don't know what to do...  
I feel like a different person.

After that evening, I started having dreams.  
Vivid dreams.

The pain and pleasure I can feel all over again...  
one night I awoke to find I had been touching myself.

It frightened me.  
And yet...I didn't know why.

Riku had found out about it the way everyone else had.  
The video that had been embedded to the school web site.

I had watched it myself once.  
I couldn't take my eyes off.

Had I really looked like that?  
My face showing so much....pleasure.  
I looked like I had really love it...

Riku had come to me, asking me who it was that did it to me.  
When I wouldn't say, he got angry.

_"Don't give me that shit!! I know it was Axel!"_

I only shook my head.

Then I did something I should have never done.  
Like a hungry slut, I almost pounced on him...crushing my lips to his.

Needless to say, he pushed me down off of him.  
Landing on my back, I shot him a blank look.

_"You sick.....Sora, What the Fuck!?"  
His chest was heaving, as it he had to fight to hold back the urge to vomit.  
His green eyes were wide, and his fists clentched._

I had no idea why I did it...  
I wasn't sure what I was doing at all.

So I stayed silent.  
And he left.

So here I am, all alone again.  
Looking out at the rain.

Yudachi.  
My only comfort right now.

I watched his car pull away, leaving me with an empty feeling.  
I saw him rais a hand to his forehead as he drove away.  
He looked just as confused as I felt.

I couldn't help but think I had lost him.  
I wasn't at all sure what I was feeling right now...maybe it was his eyes.  
They looked so much like Axel's.

Maybe everyone was right.  
I was a whore.

Only now...  
I might just be what I fear the most.

Could I be....Gay?

_

* * *

_

Please read and review guys!

I would really like to know what everyone thought about this.  
I will have more up as soon as I get the chance to work on it more.

Thanks for reading!

As always,  
-Sora


	2. DeThroned

**Officially: De-Throned  
**_And so falls the playboy Prince_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm fine.  
Really, I'm okay.

The first few night frightened me a bit though.  
All I could see was his face.  
Axel's.

And hear his voice....Seifer.  
The way that he looked at me. Like I was nothing more then pray to a blood thirsty beast.  
It still sends chills down my spine.

I don't think that it's something I'll forget anytime soon, but I'll live.

I'm going back to school today.  
-I don't know if I'm really ready to face them or not.

See, when you're on top, you don't have to worry.  
Everyone loves you. Wants to be with you, Wants to be you.

When you're on the bottom....you have to watch your back.  
Kids on the bottom often get beat up.  
Like, say by the football team.

I don't think I had to worry about that much though.  
I might be the laughing stock right now....but maybe they might try and understand.  
One could only hope I guess.

When the Principal called and told me about starting back up with school, he sounded a little strained as he asked how I was.  
I knew he didn't really want to hear it.  
He had seen that vid. So did everyone else.

But I gave him my sweet as honey voice, even a small smile from my end of he phone line.

When I told mom I was going back so soon, she flipped.  
Like I knew she would.

"How can they be so...so- insensitive!"  
She yelled, stamping her feet.

I told her to calm down but...  
She could be awfully childish sometimes.  
...make that, most of the time.

Her light brown colored hair was a bit of a mess this morning, falling to her shoulders.  
Her piercing blue eyes had that 'out for blood' look in them.

...It's pretty easy to see where I got my good looks from.

I did my best to calm her down.  
I told her I was okay. How I could handle it without a problem.  
Flashing one of my trade-mark smiles.

She sighed, trying to return my smile.  
Though it was strained.

This whole time sense I got back from the hospital and the police had started to question me,  
Mom has hardly left my side.

She really is very protective of me.  
Constantly checking to make sure I'm okay.  
She even tried to convince me to tell her who raped me, so she could find him and string 'em high, she said.  
I didn't tell her, so she started to form her own ideas.

Yesterday, she told me she thought it had been my brother.  
She called him a sick fuck. She told me to tell her where he lived now so she could kill him.

I wouldn't.  
I did my best to convince her he had not even been involved...but that proved extremely difficult.

After a while though, she let that fantasy go.

She might have just want a reason to end Roxas' life.  
After all, he was a gay freak of nature.

As I drove away that morning, She watched my go from the curb.  
Looking in the mirror I could see her there until I turned the corner.  
...she as probably still there.

I began to wonder on the way to school-  
Just what my mom would think of me if I told her the truth.  
That I think, I'm pretty sure even, that I liked it at least a little.

I wasn't going to tell anyone about the nights I awoke to find I had been fingering myself.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I did my best to put on my normal sly, playboy smile.  
Though I'm sure it would have looked better if I cut out a picture of it and stuck it to my face.  
That's how fake I was sure it looked.

The stares weren't so bad...  
Though the names they shouted at me the whole way up the walk began to piss me off.

Sick man-whore. Dick-sucker. Loose ass, and anal slut.  
Just to name a few.

I had seen Olette waiting where she normally did for me, right in front of the main doors.  
Before I could so much as wave, some girl came up to her.  
They started talking and then went inside together.  
Without even a glance at me.

I knew we were over.  
I knew it the moment that I watched that vid myself.

It was okay though...  
Olette had only wanted the popularity that came with dating the most popular kid in school at the time.

That was how all the girls had been.  
Sure, they wanted the title.  
They also wanted what came after the break up.

The other guys in school loved to grab up my most current ex's just as quick as they could.  
I guess, if I had been banging 'em, they must at least be a good fuck.

As I walked into my first class, I saw the same words scrawled all over my deak.

Either in permanent marker or engraved.

They were just names....right?  
So what did it matter.

It was only my pride that was crippled.  
That I don't think I wanted much any more anyways.

It was like this at lunch as well.

The Jeers just seemed to follow me where ever I went.

The guys were at our usual table.  
Though they hardly looked themselves.

They all sat on the one side, and I knew they left the whole other one for me.  
Hayner gave me a slight wave, not pausing in his conversation with Tidus as I sat down.  
Tidus glanced up, giving me a slight nod.

Riku didn't even look at me as he mumbled a greeting.  
It was kinda funny really...and all my fault.

Because I had kissed him, I'm sure that Riku thought I would simply pounce on him.  
How gay.

But then again...I wasn't sure what I was going through right now.  
Being still so confused...  
I felt like a puppy.  
With people on either side of me, calling my name-  
I wasn't sure who to go to.

Lunch passed in a fog.  
Neither of the guys really talking to me that much, and after Hayner was done talking to Tidus, they just sort of shut up.

It was right before the bell rang that I went into the bathroom.  
I was freshening up, washing my face as I told my self I only had a few more hours left.

When I heard a noise behind me.  
Standing up and looking in the mirror, I saw one of the more bigger and burlier guys in the school.

Vexen-  
And he had a couple other buddys with him as well.

I turned around only to be pushed down.

"How do you like it, Whore?"  
Vexen asked, leaning down and smirking at me evily.  
His buddys laughed.

I could only look up at them with wide eyes.  
Shit.  
Anything but this.

As I was pulled up to my knees, I heard a zipper being pulled down, and buttons being undone.

Somehow...I had expected this to happen.

As Vexen grabbed hold a of head to hold it still, I simply closed my eyes.  
As his dick was shoved into my mouth...I focused on breathing.

As it was thrusted in and out....harshly down my throat and back,  
I did my best to keep my tongue out of the way as I tried not to gag.

-And as that hot sticky liquid flowed down my throat,  
I could only think on thing.

How sick and twisted some people are.  
But was I really any better?

I had tried to kill my brother...  
and now I was dirty because of Seifer and Axel.  
Why try and clean up now?

As I started to move my head on my own, the next guy let out a small surprised gasp.  
Hah, weren't expecting that, were ya?

-And as they left me there in the bathroom, having missed already almost an hour of my next class,  
I had a moment to think.

Washing my face again, I looked at my almost totally empty eyes.  
I was slut.  
A no good fucking whore.

I guess it was something I just had to except....  
I, Sora, the former homophobic bad-ass,  
was gay.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

I found out...soon after excepting this new fact,  
that didn't really mind.

I guess you can't hide from some things.

Maybe this was the way I was meant to be...  
I mean, look at Roxas.  
He's gay.  
Always has been apparently.

There's this part of me, though...  
That wishes I had just acepted Roxas back then.  
Told him it was okay.  
That I still loved him no matter what.  
That would have been the right thing...I know that now.

So after school, I gave Mom a call.  
Told her I'd be a little later getting home.  
That I was going over to Riku's house.

But when I got into my car, I had no plans to even head Riku's direction.

I was heading for Twilight Apartment complex.

To see my brother.

...Hoping that Axel wouldn't kill me for showing up.  
-And that Roxas would welcome me back.  
Unlike what I had done to him.

Then again I wasn't sure it was such a good idea on my part.  
I needed help.  
I needed someone that had gone through this...Like I was now.

I just wasn't sure what I'd do when I saw Axel.

That man had been in my dreams ever sense that day.  
I know he hadn't been the one actualy....well, fucking me.  
But still, he was there. In my face.

I let out a sigh, turning into the parking lot of the apartments only to sit there.  
I stared the building where his apartment was.

I ducked down slightly as the door opened.  
Out came Axel, who turned around slightly to wrap an arm around the blond that stood in the doorway.  
Sora felt his heart race as the red-head leaned down and kissed Roxas passionetly.

When they parted, I could breath a little easier.  
I waited for Axel to leave in his car before sitting up.

Roxas watched Axel drive away with a look that screamed adoration.  
He closed the door slowly.

I couldn't believe it.  
I had never seen them act intimate before....this was the first.  
I swallowed hard as I started my car back up, pulling out of the lot.

It was then I realised something.

"Shit." I mumbled, raising a hand to my forehead as Ihe drove in the direction of home.  
....I had a small lump in his jeans.

* * *

:)

Hope it was worth the wait!!

I have declared 'Yudachi' complete.  
...until further notice.

Please R+R!


	3. Earth and Sky

Okay, In this chapter I'm going to switch back to 3rd person POV.  
This way I can give better attention to Riku and his thoughts.

Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Definitely: Earth and Sky  
**_When I need you the most_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

The night time was the best, or at least it was to a certain silver-haired teen.  
Riku used to take walks with the guys at dusk. Lately however, there had been a lot of tension.  
None of them wanted to talk about it so it seemed.

Had it been a normal night, Hayner, Tidus and Sora would be with him right now.  
All of them would have gone to the usual spot. Hayner would bring some cigarettes sometimes, and Riku would bring some drinks.  
Not KoolAid Dears.

Because they were all under age, it made it more exciting...as well as dangerous.

Riku could remember very well the night they almost got busted.  
The cops had been doing some rounds and almost walked in on them in the back alley.  
They all ran out a side opening, just barely out of reach of the police.  
The cops ran after them for a ways and they ended up spliting into twos.  
Hayner with Tidus, and Sora with Riku.

Hayner and Tidus found a place to hide out in an empty storage building.  
Though Riku and Sora had to climb up onto the roof of a local shop.

They lay there in silence, only the sound of their heavy breathing sounding faintly in their ears.  
Needless to say, they were more careful after that.

But it was mostly always that way.  
When ever something happened, Riku and Sora would stick together.  
Always watching out for each other.

So when Sora made the quick choice of attacking Axel and Roxas, Riku felt it his duty to back him up.

But when all was said and done, none of them would talk about it.  
Riku couldn't help but feel guilty.  
He would be the first to admit he might have been becoming paranoid slightly, but he didn't care.  
He had known all along that Axel would want revenge for what they did.

When Riku saw the video of Sora's rape, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
As much as he could see of two pairs of hands, the ones doing such things to his friend, he was far more then pissed.

Even more so when Sora wouldn't tell the police the truth.  
Though Riku knew who did it, Without proof, the police would never believe him.

They refused to hook Sora up to a lie detector because of possible trauma.

Then there was another matter....  
Sora had kissed him.

Sora, who used to be every girls dream, kissed him on the mouth.  
Hungrily.

Riku was confused by it. If not a bit frightened.  
His long time friend had kissed him like that...and a part of him was excited.

He had thought about Sora a lot the passed couple years.  
No matter what, he had always stood by him.  
Even when he had stupid decisions.

Riku's family welcomed Sora as one of their own sons.  
Sora even called them 'Mom' and 'Dad', as such.

But what would his parents think if they knew of the dirty dreams he had had of his best friend?  
How badly he wanted to push Sora down under him, ravishing him without mercy.

Riku shook his head, leaning on a near by building.  
If he thought any harder he feared his head would explode.

He heard a noise, like soft foot steps, and his breath caught slightly.  
He didn't dare move.

There was a voice from behind him.  
"...Riku."

The silver haired teen glanced back, surprised to see Sora stand about 10 feet or so behind him.  
Riku swallowed hard, "Uhm...Hey, Sora." He said in a slightly confused tone.

Sora smiled.  
It wasn't sly, nor was it cocky.  
Just a simply smile.

Riku felt his pace quicken as the Brunette came to stand next to him.  
"Want to head to the usual spot?"

Riku shrugged, as if he didn't really care.

At this Sora frowned slightly.  
"You hate me, don't you?"  
This was said in such a low tone, Riku almost didn't hear it.

But he caught it.

He looked at the other in surprise. "How could you think that?"

Sora scoffed,  
"Oh come on Riku. You hardly talk to me anymore. And when people start jeering and shit at me, you go all quiet."  
The brunette's eyes looked at him, holding a slightly flustered look.  
Sora felt a little abandoned.

Riku frowned slightly as well.  
"And What the hell am I supposed to do? They're saying your a-"  
He stopped himself before he let it slip out, looking away.

Sora took a step closer, moving to look Riku in the eyes.  
"....I'm a what, Riku?"  
He asked a bit softer. His tone had a slight daring bite to it.  
"Say it."

"I-...I can't. Sora, I won't."  
The silver haired teen looked at him with a slight hint of defiance.

Sora's expression changed to a slightly hardened one.  
"Then I will."

Riku clenched his hands into fists, his jaw set as he locked eyes with the brunette.

_"I'm Gay."_

Riku let out a small grow, shaking his head.  
"No you're not! Look, don't you start believing them....you're just confused. Maybe I can-"

Sora stopped him by raising one hand.  
He had a curious look on his face as he stayed silent for a moment.  
"...But it's true, Riku. I can't run from this."

Riku looked at him with slightly widened eyes before looking away.  
His eyes closed as if in deep thought.  
Then he spoke in a slightly broken voice.  
"Is that why you....k-Kissed me?"

Sora smiled softly, "No."

Riku looked at him, looking confused.  
"What do you mea-"

Sora reached up and touched Riku's cheek lightly, gently brushing it.  
"I kissed you, because....for some reason, I've wanted to for a while."

Riku wasn't sure what to say, not that he would have been able to say anything as Sora leaned up and gently kissed him again.  
Only this one was soft and only lasted a brief moment.

When Sora pulled away, he noticed Riku's slightly vacant expression.

So the Brunette backed away slightly.

Once Riku could regain to movement of his limbs, he took a step back.  
"....Sora, I don't get it." He said hoarsely, searching the others eyes.

"I don't either."  
Was the brunette's reply.

Riku couldn't take in anymore, he mumbled a quick "Well, I'll be seeing you..."  
And turned and jogged away.

Sora watched him go and let out a slightly agitated sigh.  
Why was this so hard?  
It was true though...most of it.  
He had always felt closer to Riku then anyone else after Roxas pushed him aside.

"God dammit!"  
Sora growled under his breath, hitting the side of the brick building.  
He let out a small cry and looked at his hand, noting the small cut in the side from the jagged bricks.

It was bleeding some, so Sora held it in the end of his shirt.

He was only cringing slightly on his way home, taking his sweet time getting there.

If his mom found out about him now...He was sure to be kicked out, with no where else to go.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Shit.  
Riku felt so stupid, stopped in the middle of the darkness covered road.

His heart was pounding in his chest from sprinting away soon as he was out of sight.  
But why was he running?  
Did he want Sora too?

At this point he wasn't sure what the fuck he was feeling.

He raised a hand to his lips, touching a finger to them slowly.  
As if to remember the touch of the brunette's lips.

Looking up to the moon, he wondered what god up there could be fucking with him.  
As he let out a sigh, Riku jogged home.  
His Mother asked him how Sora was, and he could only chuckle almost darkly.

She looked confused but asked no further as he ran up to his room.

It had to be hard on the both of them. She knew that.  
But it didn't mean she didn't worry about them.

She knew Sora's mom liked to spoil him, but that wouldn't help him through this.  
If he didn't talk to someone about it.....who knows what he could do.

As Riku lay back on his bed, his breath was raggid, and his eyes drifted closed.  
In his head he could see Sora...only the brunette was crawling over his body...whispering his name darkly....

Riku sat up a moment later, shaking his head and pound his fistss on the bed a few times.  
"Get. A. hold. Of. Your. Self."  
He growled, reaching up to rub at his temples.

A cold sweat dripped from his forehead as he got up and grabbed a towel out of his closet.  
A cool shower should help, he decided.

The silver-haired teen was calming himself in the shower a few moments later, letting the water simply wash over him.  
He wanted to take this all back. Turn back the time. Get things back the way they were.  
When everything was so simple.

Because there was a fine line right now between the love for a friend, and something more and maybe even lustful.  
Right now, Riku wasn't sure where he was.  
But he could feel Sora tugging him slowly over to the other side of that line.  
It frightened him.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

The next day at school, just after lunch, Sora went into the men's room again.  
Once again meeting Vexen.

"Hello, whore."  
Was the greeting, as the older teen reached for him and grasped on tightly to his wrist.

Sora gave out a small cry, "Let go!" He growled, trying to pull his hand away.

Vexen frowned deeply, pulling him and shoving him onto his knees.  
Sora turned his head away.  
He didn't want this...There had to be someone that would save him....

He heard that familiar sound of a button and zipper, swallowing hard.

Sora took a deep breath, as if to scream, but was silenced with Vexen's dick in his mouth.  
He shut his eyes tightly as Vexen grunted, greedily fucking Sora's oral cavity.

Sora gave a harsh whimper as Vexen pulled harshly on his hair.

That was when Sora heard the door.  
Vexen paused, but didn't remove his member from Sora's mouth.  
Sora let out a muffled plea as he opened his eyes.

He could hear someone behind him. They took a few steps forward, before pausing.  
"...Let him go, Vex."

Sora's eyes went wide.  
Shit.  
"Rrmhm!" He mumbled, trying to say his friends name.

Sora tried to pull away, but Vexen held onto his head tighter, forcing his member in deeper.  
Sora's throat felt like it was going to explode.  
He cried out, hands shaking as they hend him up on his knees.

Then it seemed to happen so fast...  
Vexen was pushed back by Riku, the silver-haired teen letting out an extremely pissed cry as he shoved the teen against the wall.  
Sora coughed harshly, grasping at his throat. His eyes were drooping however, as he tried to stay aware.

The rest was a blur to Sora as the brunette slid to the floor...  
Lack of oxygen causing him to pass out.

_"Sora!"  
_

* * *

Sorry to leave it at a cliffy guys!

XP

Promise I'll have more up soon.

Please R+R!


	4. Unsure of Anything

Most of what's in _Italic _will be parts of a flash back.

There really isn't anything else to say except I really hope you guys like it so far.

Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Officially: Unsure of Anything  
**_How can you look at me now?_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

(3rd person POV)

_"Sora! Oh god...come on, you can't give up-!"_

Hospitals always made Riku nervous.  
He had insisted on riding with Sora in the emergency vehicle,  
watching with worried glances as the medical team placed an oxygen mask over the brunette's face.

Now he sat by Sora's bedside as he slept.  
They had insisted on letting him sleep, only discharging him when he woke up and they found him to be alright.

_The Silver-haired teen rolled Sora over onto his back, giving him a gentle shake.  
"Someone help!"  
He called out, picking up the unconscious teen in his arms._

Riku raised his hands to his head, cringing slightly as the scenes replayed themselves in his mind.  
Clear as day....He could see once again, walking into the men's room and seeing Sora kneeling in front of Vexen.

It didn't take him but a moment to see what was going on.

It made him mad to think of Vexen taking advantage of Sora like that,  
Forcing him to do such a dirty thing....  
He had never imagined Sora would let himself be pulled into a situation like that.

_Students and teachers came from the class rooms, looking at him strangely.  
A couple teachers responded, one coming to help Riku, while another called the emergency number.  
But the students just looked on, a few shouting jeering comments.  
_

Riku could feel his hands shaking slightly as angry tears pricked at his eyes.  
Sora might be changing more then he thought.  
-but no matter. Sora was still his friend, even if the whole world was against him.

_"Shut up!" Riku yelled at the jeering teens, causing them to fall silent, if only in surprise.  
"He's been abused, can't you see that!?" _

There was a soft noise from the bed, and Riku looked up.  
Sora had his eyes open- staring at him strangely.  
Slowly the brunette pulled off the oxygen mask, taking a few breaths on his own.

"....You...saved me?" He asked, looking a little groggy.

Riku managed a weak smile, "Why are you so surprised?"

Sora looked down, then gave a sigh.  
"I'm...dirty. How can you even stand to look at me now?"  
He glanced back up at Riku, his eyes holding an almost defiant fire in them.  
As if daring Riku to say other wise.

"No, you're not."  
Riku said, frowning.  
"It's not your fault he forced you into that."

For once, Sora was speechless.  
He hadn't expected Riku to say that.

"Hey, Sora..-"

The Brunette made eye contact again with his friend.

Riku gave him another slightly weak smile as he toyed with a strand of his hair.  
"I don't care...that you're, uhm, you know- Gay."  
The teen wasn't quite sure how to chose his words, so he paused for a moment.  
"If that's the way you are now, It's okay. I can deal."

Sora's eyes grew wider then normal.  
He had to remind himself to breath again after finding he had been holding his breath quietly.  
"...Really, Riku?"

Riku nodded, noting the change in Sora's tone of voice.  
He had never known Sora to sound...submissive, before.  
Yet noted the teen's voice had got a whole level softer, and a bit unsure.  
"Yeah....just don't try and, like...take me shopping or...do my nails."  
He said, chuckling.

Sora laughed lightly, "No, Riku. That's not what all gay guys do anyway."  
He smiled, that true and bright smile that he rarely showed to anyone.

It made Riku smile, too. This time with more confidence.

Sora sat up more, pushing off the hospital blankets.  
Moving to sit up on his knees.  
Then he noticed Riku's eyes following him, and he smirked.

Riku saw his smirk, bringing him out of his daze.  
He cleared his throat. "What?" He asked.

Sora shrugged, "Oh Nothing, just wondering when you would drift back to earth."

Riku gave his arm a playful shove, pretending to pout.  
"I was just thinking....jerk."

The Brunette's eyebrows raised slightly, his smirk ever present.  
"What about?"

"...Well...like, what _do _gay guys do?"  
Came Riku's question.

This amused Sora.  
"Well," He said, leaning on his hands so he was now up on his hands and knees on the bed.  
"I'm a little new at this and all, but I guess we're not much different then straight guys."

"...your thinking about kissing me again, aren't you?"  
Riku said, leaning back in his chair slightly. His eyes held that nervousness again.  
In Sora's eyes, making him even cuter then he already was.

Sora leaned foward, smirking deeper.  
"Maybe. What if I am?"  
As he asked, his face grew closer to Riku's own.

"I guess...if you want to....I won't...uhm, stop yo-"  
RIku was forced to stop talking as Sora pressed his lips to the silver-haired teen's.

Riku could swore his heart stopped.  
Some how...this was different then all those times before.  
It just felt different.

As the pair heard the door knob turning, Sora pulled away just as Riku stood up and stumbled over the chair-  
Causing both teen and chair to fall over.

The Doctor that had stepped into the room looked at them both in turn, looking a bit surprised.

Sora simply gave him a sly smile, as if nothing had happened.  
"I'm ready for my check-up, Doctor."  
He said, almost cooing.

Riku picked himself up as the Doctor began to take Sora's temperature, heart rate, and checking his other vitals

Riku excused himself from the room as the Doctor finished up, mumbling some lame excuse he couldn't even remember.  
He had to get out of there, away from Sora..at least for the moment.

Riku wasn't sure what he would have done if that Doctor hadn't stepped in when he did.  
He was afraid he might have started to kiss Sora back.  
Then that would mean he would have to face up to the fact that..  
He might like Sora in that way.

In fact he knew that he did. He just wasn't ready to really except it himself.  
Not yet.

When the doctor came out, he looked slightly flustered. He quickly said that Sora was fine, but that he should stay home from school the rest of the day  
at least.

Riku watched the man go with a curious eye, turning back around as Sora came out from the room.  
The brunette had on a version of his playboy smile, and was straightening his shirt and fixing his hair with his fingers.  
It would have been old news if it had been a woman in there with him.  
RIku guessed that even though Sora's taste had changed, he still had the same tacktics.

Sora smiled a bit softer when he looked at Riku.  
"Come on,"  
He said, giving him a nudge with his elbo.  
"Let's get out'a here."

Riku nodded in agreement, and the pair left the hospital together.

As they walked down the street a few cars went by.  
They had a few seniors from the high school in them- who skipped out early.

They slowed down and shouted at Sora, asking if he got payed for his 'new job'.  
Riku promptly told them to get lost, giving them a nice view of his middle finger.

When Riku asked if he was alright, Sora shook his head, scoffing.  
"Why don't they just...-"  
He was going to say, 'Leave me alone', when he thought about Roxas.

He too, had jeered at him.  
Now it made him sick to think about how wrongly he had treated his brother.

"...I deserve it." He said, shaking his head again.

Riku was puzzled, "What do you mean? Like hell you do."  
He defended, pausing in mid-step.

Sora looked back at him, frowning deeply.  
"This is my punishment for what I did to him."

Riku didn't have to ask who he was talking about.  
He knew that Sora had meant his brother, Roxas.

"Sora, I think...I think you should see Roxas."

Sora looked slightly taken aback.  
"W-What?"  
Sure he had thought of the idea before...but even if Roxas welcomed him, there was Axel.

"Look, I'll come with you if you want...when Axel isn't there. And you can talk to Rox."  
Riku said, looking slightly hopeful.

Sora shook his head slowly, "I don't know." He said, sighing as he rubbed the side of one arm.

Now, once again, Riku was surprised by his change in behavior.  
Sora had just gone from 'newly gay playboy', to 'I'm scared'.

Riku did what most anyone would do.  
He reached out and took Sora's hand.  
It wasn't uncommon for them, as they had done a few times before for various reasons.  
-But this time was slightly different.

Once Riku took his hand, Sora looked up and smiled softly.  
Already he stood taller and his eyes sparkled somewhat like they used to.

Without a word, the pair headed toward Twilight Apartment complex.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

After looking for Axel's car, just to sure, and not finding it-  
Sora felt a little better about going to Roxas' door.

Neither of them cared that they were still holding hands as Sora reached up and knocked.  
Sora felt he could hardly breath as a few moments passed and no one answered.  
He was just about to lose hope when slowly, the door was pulled open.

Roxas just stood there, eyes wide, staring at Sora.  
He looked utterly surprised, yet not scared.

Sora spoke softly as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Hey, uhm....is this a bad time? I mean...I could, ya know, come back some tim-"

Sora let out an 'ooof!' as Roxas rushed to him, putting his arms around his brother shamelessly.  
"Sora! Oh it's so good to see you....you don't know how worried I've been...with all the rumors..."  
Roxas started crying on Sora's shoulder as the brunette slowly hugged his brother back.

Then he too felt a few tears fall from his eyes as he rubbed Roxas' back.  
"Y-you've been worried about _me?_ Even after what I did to you?"

Roxas nodded on his shoulder, "I know you were only hurting...because of what I did to you in the first place."  
the blond pulled away slowly, just as Axel's voice rang out from the back somewhere.  
"Rox, babe- Who is it?"

Roxas swallowed hard and watched Sora's expression.  
The brunette looked a little uneasy, but not frightened.

Riku reached for Sora's hand, just as Axel came into view.  
He had a towel over one shouler, his hair damp, with a pair of tight jeans and no shirt.  
He saw Sora and frowned.  
"What is he doing here?"  
He asked, his voice have an audible bite.

Riku glared at him, ready to defend Sora if need be.

Roxas turned to Axel, taking Sora's hand.  
"He's here to see me, and make up."

Sora was surprised at how firm Roxas' voice was.

Riku looked at Sora slightly worriedly.  
"Sora, you okay?" He asked softly, giving the hand he held a light squeeze.

Sora nodded slowly, "I-I'll be fine, Riku.." He said, giving him a small smile.

Roxas looked from one to the other, then burst into a giggle fit of a sort.

Axel was surprised, along with the other two, all looking at the laughing blond strangely.  
Finally Roxas calmed enough to talk.  
"I knew it! You two are just tooooooo cute!"  
He said between small giggles.

Sora smirked, and laughed a bit too.  
Riku simply blushed, taking his hand back and crossing his arms.

The brothers calmed down and Sora smirked softly as he glanced at Riku.  
"He says he's not like that, but he's okay with me the way I am now."  
The brunette leaned in and gave Riku a light peck on the cheek, causing the teen to blush all over again.

Roxas gave a giggle and then looked up at Axel.  
"Ax, let them come in, okay? You can see it'll be alright now, can't you?"  
He asked softly, hugging the man around his waist.  
Axel let out a sigh, hugging Roxas back.  
"......Alright." He said finally.

Roxas beamed, grabbing Sora's hand and almost dragging him inside.  
"There's so much we have to catch up on!"

Axel paused looking at Riku.  
The silver haired teen returned his suspicious look.

Finally Axel turned and went back to the bathroom, allowing Riku to come in, closing the door behind him.  
He was extremely warry of Axel. Not quite so quick to forgive and forget the matter like Sora.

But then again, he didn't know what happened...and Sora had let slip that it was more then one man.  
Maybe he was okay with Axel, because he wasn't the one that actually did it to him.

Roxas was showing Sora all around the house, the brunette having a true smile stuck on his face.  
He looked just like he used to, following around Roxas closely.  
The only difference was they were older now.

Sometime during the tour, Sora noticed a shiny object sparkling on Roxas' left hand.  
Roxas blushed as Sora took his left hand and held it up to better examine it.

"Holy shit." Sora whispered, looking over the ring.  
He looked up at Roxas to see the blond watching him as if waiting for his approval.

Sora smiled, "I'm happy for you."

At that, those four little words, Roxas felt the tears running down his face.  
These were tears of joy.  
He had waited all this time to hear his brother say those words. To except him for who he was.  
Sora wiped away Roxas tears and the pair headed happily into the living room.

As they sat on the couch, Axel came in, sitting on the other side of Roxas- placing a protective arm around the blonde's shoulders.  
Riku sat next to Sora, placing his arm on the back of the couch behind the brunette.  
The brother's sat together, talking as if nothing had changed. Not noticing the warning glares their companions shared.

* * *

Whoo! and there you have it. :)

There is more to come, and I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Sora's pov.


	5. Official Statement

This will be back in Sora's POV.

As always, Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Decidedly: Official Statement  
**_don't turn away from me_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

I can't remember being this happy.  
Like, ever.

I still can't believe it, Roxas just welcomed me back with such understanding...  
But that's how he's always been.  
What can I say? He's an awesome brother.  
I just wish I had never lost sight of that fact.

That doesn't matter now though, because now we're back together.  
If only Riku and Axel would get along too...

It seems they still hold grudges against each other.  
Roxas says to just let them work it out on their own, but I can see it worries him too.

They have had a lot of chances this passed weak.  
Roxas and I have been spending time after I get out of school.  
Yeah, I had to go back...  
But now, it's like I have my own body guard.

If anything, Riku is more protective of me the he ever was before.  
...and that's a lot.  
I can't even go out into the hall without him.  
If I do, he gets upset.

He had his classes changed so we take all the same ones together.  
..And he makes sure to sit by me.  
No one else does, so I don't know why he bothers..  
But I'm not complaining.

He even insists on coming with me to the bathroom.  
I know he turns around...but it's not like I'd mind one bit if he looked.  
I've changed a lot lately.

I've fully excepted the fact that I'm into guys now...  
thanks to Roxas.

I've been having to make up excuses for mom though...  
If you ask her, I've been spending a lot of time with the guys and Olette.

She's glad I've gotten back to normal.  
I feel bad though, misleading her.  
But it can't be helped.  
I don't want her trying to hurt Roxas.  
..hah, ironic huh?

So, tonight..I'm going out again.  
And She's asking when I'll be home.  
I want to say never- but I can't do that to her.  
So I tell her, seeing as it's friday, I'll be home late sunday.

She looks concerned.  
"Where are you going to be?"

I give her my sly smile, "Mom, Olette wanted to spend some time.."  
I added a little wink for added effect.

She grinned, "Oh. I see...just be careful. I wouldn't want my poor Sora to have a bastard baby."

Good god.  
Even when she was being nice, she was just a little...fucked up.

I nodded and left, jogging down the street with my pack thumping against my leg.  
I headed to Roxas' apartment.  
As I came in, -I've got a key now!- Roxas greeted me from the kitchen.  
"Sora!" He called, smiling widely.  
He was making something....smelled like his home-made pizza.  
Which, rocks by the way.

I waved as I dropped my pack.  
I looked around, "Where's Riku and Ax?"

Roxas looked guilty.  
I shot him a stern look, "Rox...what did you do?"

Now he was blushing, and wringing his hands on his little apron.  
"Well, they needed a little help getting along...so I uhm, sent them to the store."

I was just in the middle of trying to snitch a peparoni off the pizza, and I dropped it.  
I looked at him with slightly wide eyes.  
"Oh god...they'll kill each other."  
I said in a hoarse voice.

Roxas shook his head, looking determined.  
"No, no, no...they'll be okay! Just have a little faith, okay?"  
And then he smiled, and how could I disagree when my brother was trying so hard.

"'Kay."

So I started helping him make the next pizza.  
We got to talking as he showed me how to roll out the pizza dough.

"..So, How are you and Riku?"  
He asked, like he was asking how my cat was.  
That's just an example, I don't have a cat.  
...those things are the devil's spawn.  
Ahem, anyway..

I couldn't keep the small smirk from my face, and he made the whole "Aha!" pose, with the pointing of the finger and even the "Aha!" To go with it.

"I knew it! You like him, don't you?"  
He squealed, grinning from ear to ear.

I nodded, "Yeah. But-"  
I made a thoughtful face as I rolled the dough.

"Buuuuut?" He inquired, ever curious.

"...He's not like that."  
I said, taking out my frustration out on the dough.  
It was so big now, it took up half the table.

Roxas didn't seem to notice either.  
"Oh I'm pretty sure he's at least a little 'like that'."  
He said with a knowing wink.

I raised my eyebrows,  
"How? wha...-?"

Roxas just waved me off, "I have my ways. Anyway, just try making a move on him....Ah! Stop rolling the dough, it's going to fall of the table!"

The Warning at he end got my attention and I backed up from the table.  
This however, was what the dough wanted. I was sure it was possessed, because it just slid off the table.  
Now when I backed up, I backed right into Rox...  
He went off ballance, and down we went.

I'm pretty sure you get a picture of where the dough was.  
Pizza a'la Roxas and Sora.  
Stuck to our asses, and the floor.

Roxas looked devastated, and I started laughing.  
I tried to make him feel better by telling him that Axel would just 'eat him up'.  
This made his eyes grow wide and he tried his best to get up..  
but the dough just stuck to his hands.  
-Which only made me laugh harder.

"Shit Sora!"  
He grumbled, like he used to do.  
Somehow, this was all my fault.

But I just shrugged. "I'm sure we can make another one, after we get out'a this mess."

Just then, the front door opened.  
The guys walked in, looking grim and casting each other lasers.  
But once they saw us, the set down the items and started laughing.

Roxas blushed and was going to fold hiss arms, when he remembered the dough all over them.  
Axel calmed enough to breath and came over, crouching at a safe distance.  
Riku came to stand next to him, unable to keep from laughing light still, which he tried to hide with fake coughs.

Roxas shot Axel a pitiful look, and held up his gooey hands.  
Axel stood and smile lovingly, reaching down and helping him up.  
Axel now had some dough on his hands and he made a small face.  
"...How did you guys get in this mess?"  
He asked, looking pointedly at me.  
See? It's all my fault. Jesus.

I held up my own slightly gooey hands, "I didn't mean to!"  
I looked at Riku, but he was only looking down at the dough, as if contemplating it's sticky-ness.  
So I did what Roxas had done, shooting him an almost helpless look, holding up my hands.  
Riku visibly was trying to decide something. It was odd.  
He was pretty deep in thought, and Axel gave him an elbo nudge.  
"I believe he would like you to help him up."  
Axel told him as he was helping Roxas take off his sticky apron and shirt.

Riku's head snapped up, and he visibly blushed.  
Oh, now that's interesting.  
I smirked slightly, "Weecoo, I need your help..."  
I whined playfully.  
That got him to blush even more as he reached down to grab my hands.  
There was just somthing about that firm grip that sent shivers down my spine.

As he pulled me up, my foot caught on the table leg and I stumbled.  
-I swear, looked like something out of those old romance films.  
Into his chest I fell, and he caught me.  
I used the confusion as a good chance, taking a deep breath of his scent.  
Oh god, he smelled like that Axe cologne....It was intoxicating.

Axel and Roxas had slipped away to get the blond cleaned up...or at lest that's what I hoped they were up too.  
Riku almost put his arms around me, when he just placed his hands on my shoulders.  
His heart was beating rapidly...like mine.  
"You okay?" He asked, barely breathing.

I looked up at him, a gentle smile on my lips.  
"I am now."

At this Riku blushed again, but his eyes were locked with mine.  
Where my hands were on his chest I could still feel his rapid heartbeat.  
When I looked back up at him, his eyes looked slightly glazed.  
I noticed then that I was hardly breathing as well, more or less panting.  
Riku's lips were slightly parted, his eyes darting between my lips and my eyes.  
I knew what he was thinking. But it wasn't going to happen.  
He was waiting for me to make the move again.

I leaned in slightly, my lips inches away from his, but I would go no further.  
If he wanted it, he had to do it.  
It felt like ages...  
We just stood like that, neither one moving either closer or away.

Then, after what seemed like ages, Riku seemed to make up his mind.  
Slowly he took a deep breath.  
Then I felt his lips brush mine.  
It was soft at first, then he put a little more pressure into it.

I kissed him back, and overwellming feeling of excitement running through me.  
Riku had kissed me...and woah! Was still kissing me.  
He moved to deepen the kiss, nibbling slightly on my bottom lip.

My slightly sticky hands gripped his shirt lightly, leaning up more into the kiss.  
The feeling was almost too much to handle.  
Soon though, Riku pulled back.  
He looked a little surprised at himself.

I smiled, a nice soft sweet smile that I hardly ever use.  
"...Are you so sure you're straight?"  
I asked teasingly. leaning up again.

Riku looked unsure as he pulled away slightly.  
I couldn't help but frowned slightly.  
So I let go of his shirt, and he took a step back.

I searched his face but it wouldn't tell me what he was thinking.  
He did reach out and take my hand, leading me to the sink to help me wash.  
He got all the dough off my hands and got my sticky shirt off, along with his.

Just as I was letting my eyes roam over his beautiful pale and muscled chest,  
His voice brought my attention up.  
"Sora,"  
He said, taking a deep breath.  
"I have something I need to come out with..."

I waited in silence, only daring to nod my head.  
So Riku went on.

"Sora, I like you. A lot...and I have for a while."  
He said, closing his lips tightly together once he was done,  
Searching my eyes for any sign that I was upset.

I smiled again, coming to him.  
As I slowly placed my hands on his chest, I let out a small sigh.  
I looked up at him and smirked.  
"I like you too, Riku. Very much so."

He smiled widely, putting an arm around my waist.  
As Riku was leaning down to kiss me again, I raised a finger to his lips.  
"This means I can kiss you when ever I want, right?"

He laughed lightly, stroking my hair.  
"Yes, Sora."  
And with that, Riku connected our lips again.

Somehow, I felt Roxas was watching, probably along with Axel.  
But I didn't care.  
So the Dough was forgotten for the moment.

It was just Riku and I, and the world got left behind.

* * *


	6. A new day is Dawning

Well, this is it...  
The last chapter of Sora's story.

Because it is the last, It's going to be longer then the rest of the chapters.

It will switch between Sora's pov, 3rd person, and Riku's pov.

Please enjoy!

(P.S, there will be a 4th and final story to my series. Giving you something to look forward too.)

* * *

**Amazingly: A New Day is Dawning  
**_Please take care of me from now on_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_(Sora's POV)_

Right now, I'm sure most people would be thinking...  
Man- this is ironic.

But no, not me.

The weather is turning warm again.  
The warm breezes reminding me that summer is never gone for good.  
The sun will always rise again, if your willing to rise and meet it.

It has been a month now, sense that first kiss with Riku.  
I say first because he actually kiss me back.  
-well, sense then, he's not afraid to show me how he feels.

In a few days, it will be our one month anniversary.  
I couldn't be more excited.  
I'd really like to do something special, but I don't know what yet.

Now, you might find this a little odd- if you remember how I used to be...  
But, I haven't slept with Riku yet.  
Sex used to be my way of life, how to get what I wanted.  
So I guess I'm a little worried about it.

Like- What if I'm not good enough for him?  
I've never done it with a guy...Willingly, that is.  
So in that way, I'm a virgin.  
I can't see topping Riku.  
So I wouldn't mind being on bottom.

I guess I've never really felt this way before.  
I never even really liked the girls I used to go out with...  
They didn't even really like me more then the sex.

I mean..I want him. So bad.  
But I don't know yet, if it's really a good idea.  
I don't want to taint him.  
After all- I'm still dirty.

All the things I've done-  
I don't deserve him.

When I told Roxas this one night, while Axel was at work and Riku was at his aunts house,  
My brother gave me a knowing smile.  
"You know," He said with a slight chuckle-  
"I used to think that too. But now I know better."

So I asked him what he meant, and he smiled even wider- blushing slightly.  
"I know now that no one else deserves him, because he's mine."  
As he looked down at the ring on his finger, I looked away slightly.  
It still gave me a pang inside when ever Axel or Roxas talked about each other.

You could just feel their love radiating off of them.  
Roxas seemed to glow, and Axel was more cocky then ever.  
As they say...'A woman in love is the most beautiful'.  
I guess it's true.

I don't think I have that glow yet...  
I wonder if it's a bad thing.  
Maybe I just have yet to gain it.

Roxas and I have had plenty of quality time together lately.  
Riku has been at his aunt's house for the passed few days, and Axel has been working over time.  
So after school I come over to Roxas' place and we watch movies, eating sea-salt ice cream.  
Axel would normally get home around 2am, so that's when I'd leave.  
Roxas would feel bad, but I'd remind him that I didn't mind..they needed their time together.  
I didn't want to get in the way all the time.

So I'd sneak back into the house.  
In the morning, I'm sure my mom knew I had been out, but she never said anything.  
I'd just tell her I went out to Hayner's or Riku's.  
Or that I'd been hanging with Olette.

Oh she knew something was up...but not what just yet.  
So I was in the clear for now.  
Eventually though, she'd find out sooner or later.

I didn't want Riku around when that happened.  
I didn't want her hurting him.  
So I'll face her on my own.  
I decided that I'd tell her.  
If she kicks me out, Fine.  
I'm going to do it tonight.

So at school today, it was pretty alright.  
The jeering has gotten old.  
Most of them just stay clear of me, which is fine.  
Riku's back- I was so glad.  
Though I really would have had him stayed at his aunt's a bit longer-  
At least until I'd come out to my mom. So he would be out of her reach.

He seemed to think something was wrong.  
I don't know how, I was acting pretty normal.  
But Riku knows me better then me, almost.  
His eyes looked concerned as he dropped me off at home after school.

_"Sora, somethings up. What is it?"  
Riku asked me, grabbing my hand before I could climb out of his truck.  
I gave it a gentle squeeze. "Nothing. Everything is perfect."  
So I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, which wiped that frown off his face.  
As I waved him goodbye, watching him drive off, I walked into my house full of purpose._

So here I am, packing my stuff.  
I wen't up to my room without a word to my mom, who was cooking dinner.  
She cast me a smile and told me dinner would be done in 15 minutes.  
I nodded and headed straight up stairs.  
I didn't have the heart to tell her I wouldn't be here to eat it.

When I came back down, I had my backpack full of all my clothes.  
My duffel bag was packed with other things, my CDs, movies, and all that good stuff.  
I set all this by the front door, and turned to see Mom looking at me with worried eyes.  
"Sora?" She asked, looking at the bags. "What are you doing?"

I took a deep breath, and set my eyes with determination.  
"I'm leaving."  
Right away she shot me a stern look. "Like hell you are."  
Ah shit. She was already cursing at me...not good.  
But I had to keep strong.

"Yes, I am. I'm moving in with Roxas and Axel."  
I said it like it had been decided for a long time.  
In a way, it had been.

She gasped, and clenched her fists.  
"You are not going anywhere near that _Freak!_"  
She almost screamed it, causing me to flinch slightly.  
"Yes, I am." I told her, trying to keep my cool.  
I couldn't lose it...not now.  
"I finally found myself, Mom."

Her eyes seemed to flash red, "Oh really? And what did you find, exactly?"  
I took a breath and smiled, "I'm gay, Mom- I have a boyfriend, and he loves me."

As I thought she would, She screamed.  
She screamed so loud I had to cover my ears.  
Then she rushed from the room in a hurry.

I let out the breath I had been holding in, leaning down to pull on my shoes.  
That had been relatively easy..I was amazed.  
But I knew I had to leave quickly, before she came back.

I picked up my bags and opened the door.  
Just as I stepped out I heard a soft click from behind me.  
Shit. I had forgotten about her hand gun!  
I froze, not daring to turn around.

"Mom, W-What are you doing?" I asked calmly, my knees shaking slightly.  
"You wouldn't kill your own son..."  
When I heard her cruel laugh, I knew I was in trouble.

"You are no son of mine. You're just another _Freak, _Just like your father."

My breathing took a rapid turn.  
So That's why dad left...  
I'm glad I finally knew.  
Now, before the end of my world.

So I closed my eyes.  
And took a step down off the front porch.

I heard her come out onto the porch behind me, feeling the revolver head touch my shoulder.  
"You move again, I shoot."  
I swallowed hard as she went on.  
"Just come back inside and forget this nonsense....You can chose to not be a _Freak_."

It was my turn to laugh, shaking my head.  
"Mom, this isn't something you choose."  
The gun pressed harder into my shoulder.  
It hurt.

I closed my eyes again, taking a steady breath.  
Right then, I felt a peace come over me.  
Riku loved me. I had made up with Roxas. Axel was my friend again.  
My life right now was complete.  
I wasn't afraid.

So I took that step.  
And heard a crack that made my ears ring.  
The pain was searing in my shoulder.

I could feel myself falling...  
Down, down...down.  
Cold pavement caught me, causing more pain.  
I could hear someone screaming-  
Maybe it was mom.

It must have been because something kicked me.  
I think I curled up...I'm not sure, there was to much pain to feel anything.  
"R-riku....." I tried to call out to him, but my voice was weakening.  
"-I love you."  
Those were the last words from my lips as the darkness started to cover me.  
It was warm, like a blanket-  
welcoming me with open arms.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Riku's POV)

_Something isn't right._

It was just this feeling I had...  
Sora was trying to hind something.  
He forgot I'm like an extension of himself now.

Though I tried to weedle it out of him,  
He insisted nothing was wrong.  
His smile was only for me, but there was something behind it.  
His eyes told me all I needed to know.  
Sora was up to something.  
-And it wasn't going to end well, I was sure.

I had picked him up that morning, like I normally did as of lately.  
I liked having him with me as much as I could.  
He seemed to enjoy it too.

I'm so glad that I excepted my feelings for him-  
Life for me is so much better.  
When I hold him, I feel complete.  
When he gives me that sly smile of his, it's because he knows he won me.  
I think he's rather proud of himself.  
I don't mind, I'm proud of him too.  
Coming through like he did.

He's strong.  
Sora doesn't realize it, but he might just be stronger then me.

I was still worried as I drove him home.  
He wouldn't let go of my hand, even though I don't like driving with one hand, I let him.  
All he did was talk about the passed few weeks.  
Then he surprised me, telling me just how much he loved me.

_"I love you so much, Riku."  
He said, that soft smile on his face as he moved closer from his spot on the front seats.  
I glanced at him, smiling. "I love you too Sora."  
Sora then gained an almost sad expression.  
"I'd die without you....You're the best thing I could ever want."_

_That made me worry even more.  
It was like he was saying goodbye.  
Not a good sign._

_He told me he loved me again as he started to get out of the truck  
after we pulled up near his house.  
I reached for his hand, taking it in my own and hold it gently.  
I asked him what was wrong.  
Sora just smiled and reassured me it was nothing.  
_

So now I was at home, trying to watch tv.  
I say 'trying', because all I could see was Sora's face.  
I told myself he was fine, and not to call and bug him.  
But it was nagging at me.  
Really badly.

So I picked up the phone and punched in the numbers that I knew so well.  
It rang-  
And Rang-  
And then I heard his voice, "Hello, This is Sora-"  
I let out a sigh, "Oh good your oka-"  
"Just leave me a message and I'll call you back, Thanks."

I hung up quickly, grabbing my car keys.  
He always picked up when it was me.  
Didn't matter where he was or what he was doing.  
Something was wrong.  
I just hoped I wasn't going to be to late.

_-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-_

_(3rd person)_

As Riku jumped into his car, he quickly ran through his mind what could have happened to Sora.  
What if the brunette had gotten into more trouble?  
Got beat up?  
...Or worse??

Riku was well over the speed limit as he rushed to Sora's house.  
The short two miles seeming to take forever.  
He let out a growl as a police officer pulled out from a hiding spot on the side of the road,  
His lights flashing, clearly out to pull Riku over.  
To bad, mister cop. Riku wasn't going to stop for anyone.

He only sped up, slamming on the breaks as he pulled up in front of Sora's house.  
"Oh god, no!"  
He gasped, quickly spotting Sora flat on the sidewalk not to far from his house.  
His mom was on the the front porch, with a gun in her hands.  
There was blood all around Sora, packed bags laying on the grass.

Riku jumped from the truck without thinking, and promptly heard the pang of a bullet off the hood of his truck.  
"Stay back, _Freak_!"

The Silver-haired teen growled, "Fuck you, Woman!"

The Police officer that had been chasing him came up in front of the house, he got out and ducked behind his car,  
looking rather surprised.  
"Put down your weapon!" He called to Sora's mom.  
She promptly shot at him too.

Soon he was calling for backup, and an emergency vehicle.

Riku felt the tears running down his cheeks as he looked under his truck to see Sora.  
The Brunette had his phone in his hand.

When more sirens could be heard coming down the road,  
Sora's mom tossed away her gun and stood with her hands behind her head.  
As soon as she did this, the first cop was quick to arrest her.

Riku ran to Sora as the woman was led to the cop car.  
"Sora! Sora...Please, no..."  
He stroked the still teens hair, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  
He lay over Sora, feeling for his pulse...  
He felt a faint one.

"Sora, hold on, don't leave me- I'm not going to leave you, okay? Hold on..."  
Riku let out a soft hiccup as he had to move out of the way so the medical staff could move Sora.  
He followed closely, and before they closed the doors, he pushed his way inside.  
"Hey! Get out-" They told him, but he only pushed passed them to get to Sora's side by the stretcher.  
Riku glared at them, and they decided forget and they closed the doors, on their way to the hospital.

Riku did have to stay out of the way as they did their best to stop the bleeding coming from Sora's shoulder.  
One man said it looked like the bullet went right through, and that it was a good thing.  
But he also said there might be some bone fragments.

Riku gripped tightly onto Sora's good hand, murmuring soothing words.  
He didn't know if Sora could hear him, but the brunette was holding on.

Soon as they reached the hospital, Sora was rushed to the OR, so they could make sure they got out any bone fragments.  
Riku had to wait out side the room, unable to force his way inside.  
He watched with eager and worried eyes, still red from tears, through the small window of the door.

An hour later, Sora was moved to the ICU. He had to have a few blood transfusions.  
Once he was stable, Riku was allowed in the room again.  
The silver-haired teen rushed to his bedside, leaning over him and carefully crying onto Sora's chest.

The brunette was hooked up to a few tubes that went into his left arm, the same side that his shoulder got shot.  
The heart rate machine showed his heart beating slowly and rhythmically.  
Riku lay his head on Sora's stomach, listening to the teens light breathing.

Riku must have fallen asleep, because he soon awoke to a man's voice, asking to be let into the room.  
Soon a tall man, with shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were soft as he looked down at Sora, reaching down to touch Sora's forehead.  
Riku slapped the man's hand away, "Who are you?" He demanded, standing up.  
The man looked him over and smiled slightly. "You must be Riku. It's good to finally meet you."  
Riku looked confused as a spiky tall blond man came in, and more or less latched onto the brown haired man's arm.  
"I'm sorry...How rude. I'm Leon, and This is Cloud." The man said, looking at the other man with a soft look.  
Cloud blushed slightly, looking down with teary eyes at Sora.  
_"I'm Sora's father."_

_-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-_

(Sora's POV)

_Where am I?  
_It was so dark...and I felt-  
a throbbing.

_Why do I hurt?  
_I tried to remember...but it was so hard,  
and it hurt.  
So I stopped.

_Voices, calling to me.  
_Who where they?  
Wait...that one-  
_"Sora! Hold on...Don't leave me..."  
_He was so sad.  
His voice...it sounded like he was crying.

_Riku.  
_Oh! That's right..  
My Riku.  
I didn't like it when he was sad, never did.  
I wanted to reached up, give him a smirk, and tell him everything was okay....  
But I couldn't move.  
I could hardly breathe...  
_"Don't leave me!"_

I remember now, what happened...  
Mom.  
She- Shot me.  
I wanted to cry...  
But I couldn't make the tears.

I could feel arms lifting me carefully, laying me down on something...  
There was some sort of ruckus, before I felt someone take my hand.  
"Sora.."

Everything was okay now..  
Riku was here.  
I couldn't die on him.  
I had to stay alive....  
But maybe-  
Just sleep a little...  
Then I'd kiss him when I wake up.

_-:::::-_

There was something...laying on my stomach.  
I shifted slightly, but it wouldn't move.  
-then something move and grasped my hand lightly.

This time when I tried, my eyes opened.  
At first the light hurt, making me shut them again.  
But then I was able to open them again.  
Looking down, I saw what that weight was on my.

Riku had fallen asleep on me.  
It was his hand that grasped mine in his sleep.  
I went to reach down and pet his hair, but gasped at the pain in my left shoulder.  
I cringed, reaching up with my right hand to hold my aching shoulder.

Looking at it, it was all wrapped up.

The pain dulled and I let out a ragged breath.  
No moving left arm- got it.

So I had to settle with holding his hand.  
Seeing as he wasn't about to let go.

I took the moment to glance around the room.  
I gasped at what I saw.  
Axel was in a chair in the corner, Roxas curled up on his lap.  
My brother had tear stains all on his face. I didn't have to try hard to guess he had cried himself to sleep.

Then I noticed another pair in a chair closer to my bed on the opposite side that Riku was on.  
I gasped, tears coming to my eyes.

My Dad.  
His eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.  
There was a man that sat on the floor, his head resting on Dad's lap, Dad's hand in his hair.  
The man had beautiful blond spikes.

The hospital must have thought my injuries sever enough to call my family...  
oh, Mom.  
What happened to Mom?  
Not that I cared much....she had tried to kill me.

I sniffed, shaking my head as I tried to shake off the tears.  
Seeing as Riku held my only hand I could move.

Riku shifted, sitting up slightly.  
He saw I was awake and gasped. "S-Sora."  
His voice was hoarse, I could tell he had been crying a lot lately.

I forced a smile, "Hey...Riku."  
He let go of my hand, only to put an arm around my waist, careful not to touch my left arm or shoulder.  
He cried into the crook of my neck, and I put my good arm around him.  
I cried too, sobs shaking me and making my shoulder hurt...  
-I didn't care.  
I had Riku back, and now nothing was going to hinder me from being with him_._

Our crying must have woken Dad and his friend up, as I heard him say my name.  
Looking up, and Riku pulling away slightly, I gave Dad a weak smile.  
"How come..you never wrote back?" I asked right away, before he could say anything.  
Ever sense Dad had left, I had been writing him a letter at least once a week.

He frowned, "Of course I did."  
The he shook his head.  
"You mom must have kept them from you."

At this more tears flowed freely as I looked down at the blond, the man now awake as well and looking at me uncertainly.  
Dad introduced us and I gave him a smile.  
Cloud had bright blue eyes, a really gorgeous man. I could see why dad fell for him.

Riku had to move back to Dad could hug me too.  
God I had missed him.  
I asked Cloud for a hug, seeing as he was pretty much my step-'mom'.  
He was happy to do so, his embrace gentle and caring.  
So much different then Mom's.

Roxas and Axel woke soon enough, and more hugs and tears were shared.  
I was then told I had been sleeping for almost a week.  
I was surprised...  
Then Dad told me the guys never left my side.  
Roxas and Riku were here 24-7, and Axel was here when he wasn't working.

It made me tear up again, knowing how worried they had been for me.  
I still felt pretty weak, so I lay back down, and everyone quieted so I could rest.

I would have to stay for another week or two.  
That- would turn into a month.  
I had to have another surgery to fix up my shoulder, making it usable once it healed some more.

In another month and a half, I was able to go home.  
Roxas and Axel had taken care of my things, even giving me a room.  
Aparently they got a bigger apartment.  
Riku, as it turned out, had been working while at his Aunt's.  
So he was helping out Ax and Roxas with rent for us, seeing as he had moved in as well.  
He had gotten another job here, and was making a good enough amount to cover our half, with some left over.

The day I came home was a quiet but joyful one.  
Dad and Cloud, as it turned out, had moved back into town.  
Mom, as I was told, was in jail. Doing time for attempted murder and child abuse.

Riku showed me our room, I was so glad I wasn't going to have to sleep alone.  
This apartment was bigger then the old one- that was for sure.  
It had two bed rooms, a full bath, a bigger kitchen and dinning area, and a small den.

All and all, It was nice.

Roxas and Axel made sure I was settled in. Then they informed us they would be going out,  
So we'd have the whole place to our selves..  
I had plans.

My shoulder was pretty much okay, though I couldn't pick up much with it yet.  
I could hardly do twp push-ups.  
But it would be okay for what I had in store for Riku.

We had to have our three month aniversary in the hospital, and that wasn't much fun.  
So I wanted to make it up to him.  
The doctor had told Riku that I would need my shoulder massaged every night.  
I hated to be burden- telling Riku this.  
But he just smile and gave me a sweet kiss.  
"I don't mind."

Right now, he was on the phone with his boss, working out a deal for a few days off.  
That suited me just fine..  
I waited in our room, sitting on the bed.  
I was only in my boxers, my shirt having been off sense shortly after I arrived.  
I heard him hang up on the phone and called out to him softly, trying my best to sound a bit helpless.

His foot steps came closer, and soon he opened the door, looking concerned.  
"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, coming to sit next to me.  
I reached up and held my shoulder as I rolled it back, making a small face.  
Riku moved behind me, placing a hand on mine. "Would it helped if I rubbed it?"  
I gave him a small smile, "If you don't mind..."  
He smiled lovingly, giving me a soft kiss. "Of course I don't."

I let my head roll to the right as he began to rub it firmly.  
I closed my eyes, letting out a soft sigh, drawing it out softly.  
With my other arm, I pulled his other arm around my waist, leaning back into him.  
I could hear him swallow hard.  
It was working just as planned.  
I gripped onto his arm slightly tighter, letting out a small gasp.  
Riku paused, afraid he had hurt me. "Y-you alright? Should I stop-?"  
I let out a soft whine, "No, oh please don't stop.."  
His arm tightened around my waist on it's own, he took back up his massaging.

After a few more small moans from me, he stopped.  
I whimpered slightly, trying to keep the smirk from my face. "Riku.."  
Then I felt those soft kisses on my shoulder instead, and I smiled.  
He licked and kissed my skin softly, a little more firmly as he moved up my neck.  
Now I arched for real, the feeling sending tingles all trough me.  
He reached my ear and I almost melted in his arms. "Oh go-d..." I gasped, shuttering.

Riku smirked, twisting me around slightly and pressing his lips to mine.  
Or how I had missed him...  
I moved his hand down to my hip as I kissed him back, our tongues dancing together.  
He growled slightly, and I let out a moan.  
I wanted him.  
Now.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(3rd Person)

Riku lay Sora down gently, kissing back down his neck to his bare chest.  
Sora's small gasps were almost driving him mad.  
The only time Riku paused was to remove his shirt.  
And his pants, when Sora begged him too.

The brunette lay there, persperation gathering lightly over his chest as he looked up with lust-filled eyes.  
Riku gasped for breath as he felt his member grow even harder at the sight.

Sora started begging for him, hand dipping into his own boxers.  
He moaned and arched his hips up as he called out for Riku.

The silver-haired teen stopped him, pulling his hand out and pulling the boxers off.  
Sora was fully hard, though not as big as Riku, the other teen looked at it with hungry eyes.  
The Brunette gave him a smirk raising his hips up.  
"Riku...I want you. Now."

Riku nodded, slipping off his boxers.  
Sora sat up and reached into the night stand, pulling out a small bottle.  
Riku raised his eyebrows, and Sora explained.  
"It's lube, so it dosn't hurt me."  
He uncapped the bottle and leaned down as he started to gently and slowly lube up Riku's member.  
Riku looked nervous, trying to sit still, keeping in a moan.  
"S-sora..what..what about a condom?"  
He asked, his voice shaking from pleasure.

Sora looked up, blushing slightly.  
"I want all of you." He said softly, kissing the tip of Riku's member, sending shivers through the teen.  
Riku couldn't take it anymore and he pushed Sora back onto the bed.

Sora smirked as he spred his legs sensually.  
"Please."

Riku leaned down over him slightly, kissing him lovingly, as he entered him slowly.  
Sora pulled out of the kiss when his head flew back, a silent moan on his face.  
Riku kept going until he couldn't fit anymore inside of his lover.  
Sora looked up at him, swallowing hard. "RIku..." He whispered, reaching up his stronger arm to hold onto  
behind Riku's neck.

Riku took the hint and started to pull out, only pushing back in.  
He moaned, Sora was so tight.  
"S-Sora..."

The Brunette let out a moan, "Riku! Harder...please..."

RIku did as was asked, thrusting in and out, picking up his pace.  
Sora arched up and cried out as Riku hit his prostate.  
His walls shivering around Riku, almost making him cum.

Riku gave it on more burst of speed and power, Sora crying out loudly in pleasure.  
Riku called out the brunette's name, reaching down to touch Sora's member.

Sora called out again, precum slicking Riku's fingers.  
"Sora...S-Sora I'm going to...soon..."  
The silver-haired teen gasped out, trying his best to hold out without slowing the pace.  
Sora arched up again, "Riku! Please, cum inside me...I'm yours."

Riku moaned as he buried himself deeply, cumming hard inside the slightly small teen.  
Sora called out, raising his hips high as he came.

Riku pulled out, laying down next to Sora. The Brunette laying his head on his boyfriends chest.  
For a few long moments only the sound of their loud panting filled the room.  
Finally Riku spoke softly, rubbing Sora's back.  
"...You were my first."

Sora looked up at him with wide eyes, "Really?" He asked, surprised.  
"I'm sorry...." He mumbled, not sure what else to say.  
Riku chuckled softly, "Don't be." He lifted Sora's chin to kiss him passionately.  
"I wanted to give you all I had to give."

Sora felt tears spring to his eyes, "I love you, Riku."  
Riku smiled softly, "I love you to. Sora, You're my sky..."  
They clung to each other for the rest of the night.  
Each feeling complete in every way.

-:::::

(Sora's POV)

After that night, Every day was a new beginning.  
Every moment was one when our love could grow.  
We were never far from each other.

I was happy, truly happy.  
Roxas and I would stay home while the guys were gone to work,  
waiting for them to come home.  
But also my brother and I were happy with the way things were.  
We all had each other.

Nothing would change that.

And With Axel and Roxas' wedding coming up in 6 months,  
everyone had a bit of the jitters.  
I was so happy for them, and Roxas just seemed to glow more each day.

Someday, I wanted that with Riku.

Axel and Roxas were lucky enough find a small island where they could be married.  
Destiny Islands.  
Kinda Ironic huh?  
I don't think so.

I think it's been destiny, guiding us all, this whole time.  
Whispering in our ears...  
Holding our hands when we went astray.

It was destiny that I had to thank for Riku.  
I sware I'll always love him, and I know he feels the same.  
I no longer live in doubt.  
There is no darkness that Riku and I can't find our way through-  
Of that I'm sure.

So, for me...  
A new day is dawning.  
One I'm sure will lead to another.

So the next time you look for me,  
I'll be here.  
Smiling in the after glow of the sun's first rays.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed it..  
I cried, personally, even as I wrote it.

;_;

Like I said, there will be ONE LAST STORY, it will wrap things up for good.

Please Review.

-sniff, sniff-

-Sora


End file.
